Orvius
The Orvius is a throwing melee weapon used by Teshin. The Orvius blueprint is awarded to players upon completion of The War Within quest. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. *The Orvius can be detonated in-flight by pressing the channel button, or with when unequipped, which does not cost energy. *Silent. *The throwing attack still counts as melee, so it will do bonus damage against unalerted enemies even when thrown. *Can hit enemies on way back to the thrower. *Can hit headshots and other weak spots for damage multipliers on its throw more easily than other melee weapons. *Can be aimed around corners and used to hit several enemies in one bounce. *Knockdown on jump attack. *Regular attacks have momentum, like heavy weapons (stagger resist). *A player can still perform other actions while the Orvius is in mid-flight. **Catching the Orvius while a reload is still ongoing will not interrupt the reload. *Channeling and dual wield perfect charge attacks can stun and suspend an enemy in mid-air, making them more vulnerable to attack. **These attacks are very effective against Juggernaut since its damage ignores the majority of Juggernaut's armor. **Dual wield charge does not consume energy. Disadvantages: *Short melee attack range. *Regular attacks can only hit one target. *Ground slam attack has a very small AoE radius. *The user cannot use melee attacks until the Orvius has returned, limiting its rapid fire (charge) capability. *When it bounces off the wall, it has a very low chance to hit an enemy. *The explosion caused by channeling the weapon or by while the Orvius is in flight can damage the user. *Channeled thrown attacks will use up energy regardless if it hits enemies or damages them. *Slow attack speed. Acquisition *The Orvius' parts can be acquired from special enemies that show up during a Kuva Siphon and Kuva Survival objectives; The Orvius Blades can drop from Kuva Guardians, while Discs can be dropped by Kuva Jesters. *Its Blueprint is also available for purchase as an offering from Cephalon Simaris. (after completion of the The War Within) Notes *The Orvius has a special function where throwing the weapon at an enemy while Channeling will make the weapon home in, fly above the target enemy's head, and then suspend them in mid-air. The disc will last for 5 seconds before exploding, dealing damage to all enemies within its radius. **While above an enemy's head, the Orvius will deal damage approximately once per second with 100% status chance. ***The base damage of this special attack is , but it can proc any other elements added to the weapon through mods. For example, with equipped, it would deal damage. With both and , it would deal and damage and have a chance to proc either status. ***Orvius cannot proc physical status effects this way. **Energy is also consumed when thrown and when exploding if you're still Channeling. **The Orvius can use its channeling ability while dual-wielding. To do so, charge a throw until the reticle changes, and release it before it turns blue. ***Unequipping attack speed mods can make the timing easier to achieve. **If the enemy dies before the 5-second duration is up, the Orvius will immediately explode and then return to the player. **In Conclave, the Orvius will follow enemies, dealing some damage over time with a guaranteed Cold proc until it returns. It will still explode if the enemy it is following dies. **Reactivating Channeling will detonate the weapon prematurely. **The explosion can cause damage to the player if they are close enough (~5 meters). *There is currently no method of obtaining an additional Orvius blueprint. *Orvius can be detonated mid-air without the cost of energy after being thrown, making it a great crowd control weapon. *Teshin used to wear his Orvius on his back, something that cannot be done by Tenno. *Non-channeling throw attacks deal 150 damage while the detonation does 150 damage. *When suspending an enemy by channeling the throw, it deals 150 damage per second for three seconds (unless detonated prematurely) with the subsequent explosion while returning dealing 400 . **The detonation occurs and deals the same damage regardless of whether or not the weapon is still being channeled; because of this, it is advised to stop channeling after the initial hit to save energy. Bugs *Ragdolling an enemy that is under the effects of the special attack and then quickly switching weapons will result in the enemy either continuing to float or walking in place with the tethers still attached and refusing to attack, even after the Orvius is returned. *The special attack is less likely to work if dual wielding and using the mod. Media OrviusCodex.png|Orvius in Codex. WARFRAME - Thrown Melee Buff Highlights Orvius Charged Throw Navigator WARFRAME - Gas Orvius Reborn (Gas build 2.0) WARFRAME - Gas Orvius Reborn ORVIUS - Exploding Flying Disc of Destiny Warframe WARFRAME - How to deal with Nullifiers (and the rest of the enemies) ft. Orvius and Loki Patch History *Orvius blueprints can now be obtained from Cephalon Simaris for 100,000 standing. *Fixed Orvius ignoring Nullifier bubbles. *'Conclave' **Reduced the damage of the charged throw of Orvius in Conclave. *The Orvius can now be charge-thrown while in dual wield mode to trigger the same special function when throwing while channeling. *Increased Status Chance from 10% to 15% for Melee hits and projectiles *Increased Critical Chance from 10% to 15% for Melee hits and projectiles *Damage increased from 50 to 70 *Recall discharge damage changed to Ice *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 5 to 6 *Fixed the Orvius Blueprint being tradeable. *Orvius parts can no longer be sold for ducats. (The blueprint still can be, however, for 100 ducats.) *Introduced. }} Last update: Category:Weapons Category:Glaive Category:Update 19 Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Cold Damage Category:Thrown Category:Orokin